Aliens: Apocolypse
by Xeno-guirus
Summary: They crashed the Auriga into Earth in an attempt to kill off the xenomorphes. But they failed. The aftermath was an alien infested post apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

ALIENS: APOCOLYPSE

Chapter 1

We all suppose the crash was ment to kill the monsters. Nobody expected that a handful of their facehuggers would survive the crash. The people had never seen this kind of creature before. No technology. No phones. No warnings.

They grew so fast. Nobody thaught to check the villages as they secured the wreckage. It only took the beasts a year to take all of Europe and Africa. Two more years to put Russia into remission. Five years and almost all of Asia was infested with hives. America was the safe haven, or so they thaught. We still don't know if they swam or if someone got infested and snuck in past the security. But the United States was lost in less then a year...

"What's your name soldier!" A tall black marine stood inches from my face. Stern and a face so lean his eyes nearly popped out. "Hadley, sir!" Standing six foot tall, my sarg still makes me look like a dwarf. He made most of us recruits look, and feel, like stains on the world. "Soldiers! Soldiers is _all_ you are. The lot of you are nothing but magots," he looked right back at me," and alittle G.I. Jane wanabe." He hates me. Day one I was his bitch. I'll live better if I could never see a potato again.

A tall lanky private ran up, breathing hard, " Staff Sergent Wilt! It's time sir." The Sarg looked at him like he would bodyslam the poor fellow. Which, I believe he looked at everyone the same way. He turned back to me," Well, well, little . Looks like you get to take the skills I've taught you, and these maggots of yours, to the battle zone." Wilt looked over the lot of us. Only twenty-five rag tag people that got drafted two years ago. I smiled as I quickly swep my short brown hair behind my ear. His eyes squinted at us," I don't like any of you little bastards. Any of you. But I'll personally fly out there and pick up your dead asses and kill you again if you fail in your mission. I trained you. You better not fil me!" He spun on his heel and entered the underground base as the bay door closed behind him, hiding the base like it was never there under the desert sand.

The dust kicked up as the helicopter landed. I turned to my men, " This is it. This is what we trained for. It is time to go reclame our world and rid it of these damn bugs. Load up! Gear is on your seat!" None of them even hesitated. But why would they. We had it drilled into us from day one. But I beat them. I beat them in every aspect. The men even joked I couldn't be human. I even wondered sometimes. I earned my roll as Squad Leader. But that was the only title in our ranks. "They don't expect for you to live long enough for it to matter. Not like your going to get burried properly anyways." Staff Sergent Wilt told me when I asked him about it. The one and only time I seen that man laugh. I followed on after the last soldier. Found my seat at the front of the helicopter. My rifle and pack waiting there. We trained for this day. We trained hard and we were ready to kill some bugs.

I strapped in and knocked on the seat of the pilot," Where are we going to be stationed?" He turned too me and I seen his name was Denver," Well Squad Leader, you'll be stationed in the middle of hell and yes, you will have to build your own damn desk." His smirk made me want to smack the shit out of him. "Time to take back Africa," he yelled. I opened my mouth to protest, but was jolted to my seat as he took off. Holy fucking shit, Africa! Why the hell woud they send us there. Hell would be a much easier challenge. Wilt knew, that basterd knew. I looked at my men. White or black, it did not matter. They were all pale from the news.

The ride was long, rough, and just like sex. Not worth it. We refueled before crossing the sea. A dark abyss so inviting under us. We have grown calm and even cheerful for battle. We even chanted and sang as we flew over the ocean. All the training in the world could not have us ready for the beasts that lie ahead. Africa had not seen human life in years. "Houston. How was Texas when you got sent out?" A handful of men looked my way and all together," Blue skys and acid rivers, Squad Leader." A light laugh went through the bay of the helicopter. A red headed man with a big chin looked across the way at his twin," At least Jackson held out longer against the bugs then the rest of these lots." He playfully slapped the mans shoulder beside him. The glare could cut butter, but no argument came of it. Jackson were the red head's names. All their names, the names of the city they were born. Geneticly born to grow faster. So why name them? All project pets of differnet orginizations to help create fighters for the war against the xenomorphes. We had to though, we could not keep up with the much greater number of bugs in the world. So we made lab babies that grew to a full thirty year age in just two years. In which time they were to be trained and hardened into soldiers.

"Squad Leader, Landing in ETA two minutes," Denver yelled back. I clossed my eyes for a quick second, released a slow breathe. Unhooked my belts and stood to see the landing zone. "Denver, where is the base? Underground," I asked him. He laughed out loud and looked back at me," There is no base here. We'll have to built it ourselves. They want this spot to start a stronghold to start getting an edge on the beasts." The spot was bare. A few big rocks next to a good bit of tree line on one side and a small lake with nothing but desert in the other direction. The bugs could only be hiding in one area. I spunk around to my men," Gear up maggots! Time to shine! It's up to you if its on a poster or on the side of a rock." Everyone strapped their helmet on and slapped their magazines in their rifles. Turned to the rear of the bay and got in a squat stance, one hand on the shoulder of the soldier infront of each other. Ready to pounce and sprint to battle. I walked between both lines inspecting their gear, their stance, the fear in each of their eyes. I reached the door release and as I felt the aircraft slow I slapped the green light," Go!"

The sand seemed soft under my boots. The grunts of my fellow soldiers seemed so loud and the chopping of the blades on the chopper seemed like beats in the air. But it was so quite, so slow that you could almost count the sand particales swirling in the air around us. "Houstons behind the north rock! Christi, get the fifty cal set up in the middle aiming north east! Keep your eyes opened. They heard us coming." Men seemed to scatter in an orginized chaos around me as I barked orders. The sand started to settle. All we could hear was ourselves breathing and some rustling of men getting better stances.

After only moments of silence, we heard the rustling coming from the trees. Sure enough, they hear us and were coming. "Stand ready men. Time to earn your balls today!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

ALIENS: APOCOLYPSE

Chapter 2

It seemed like hours of crouching, watching, and listening to every little sound that the trees had to offer. Each and every tree sway made my skin crawl. Made everyone restless.

"It's the daylight. Our studies mentioned they would rather fight at night," a thin medium skinned man whispered. I responded to San Diego with a nod and looked to the sunset. It was almost time. "Columbus! What can we see out there?" The less then impressive man peeked over the side of the largest of the rocks," Well Squad Leader...I see trees, a few rocks that help us none, and a lake that makes me want my fishing pole." I returned his smirk with a scowl. A few giggles came from the rest of the men, but that was to be expected from men. How did any of them make it past basic training was a mystery to myself. Hell, how any of us made it through Wilt should become a study for students in the future...If there was a future.

The pilot, Denver, broke in through the shortwave radio," It's about their playtime. I'm taking the bird up." The blades started to kick around. I watched the large copter creep into the sky,"Roger that. Give us warning if you can."

Not quite dark yet, Columbus yelled," Holy shit! There's something coming from the trees. _Alot_ of little somethings!" I yelled the order to open fire. I had already placed the heavy machine gun up on top of the rock with Columbus. There were three mini-guns spread out through the small camp on the tree line side. The men had those three little bad boys singing. I looked out toward the trees. As the lines of bullets ran across the shadows we could see the facehuggers explode. "So many," is all Oakland could say. He held his gernade launcher firm, but his face was in fear and aw at the same time. I slapped his shoulder," Snap out of it. Time to kick some xeno ass." He looked back at me,"Hadley...Squad Leader...Today is not the day we die." Oakland possitioned himself beside the central Mini-gun and glued his eyes on the ground, watching for any facehuggers that might make it through.

The slaughter was short, but I could see the moral was high in my men. I even found myself smiling.

But the sound we heard next made everyone shoulder their weapon. A loud screech came from the woods. Then another and another, all from different ends. It was dark now. the ground matched the sky. The gun fire still had our eyes with little sense of different shades anymore. But you could hear the hiss. They where alreay on us. They had already made it behind us. Oakland released a gernade in the darkness, the explosion was fruitless. But it did shine enough light to see the black streaks darting at us.

I yelled to my men," Houstons, San Diego, Boston. Fire to toward the left side. Columbus, open up that heavy on the middle area. Cleveland, Boston, Memphis take the right side." I watched as the men got their barings. "Oakland and both Christi's, get flares in the open area between us and the tree line."

The red flares lit up the whole area. There were hundreds. Another San Diego, a Jackson, and myself found ourselves looking at the bunch stalking around behind us.

"Everyone else, spread even around our area...Open fire!," we all took aim and shot every shadow in eye site.

We keep them at bay from us for a good hour. Killing a few and wounding some. They did not seem to be as aggressive or as hard to kill as we where taught. But it did not seem as though they were looking to get to us either. Just circling. Testing. Were they measuring our defence?

"Denver, you copy?" He responded quickly," I'm betting you'd like some more light on the situation." With no more words spoken, he hit the helicopter lights. We had not even made a dent. "Off! Turn the lights off!" I yelled, but I could tell in the studder in the gun fire that the moral and hope of the men had already taken a hit from the sight. So did the beasts.

They charged at us two and three at a time from different directions. I could not believe the shear size of the xenomorphes. Even Wilt was dwarfed. Their long arms and legs made avoiding effortless on their part. The hiss you heard as one came upon you. The same hiss I heard from the one that stood infront of me. Standing at its full heigth. Almost boasting. I uppened up with my pulse rifle and cut it in half. It was only a distraction. Another lunged from behind a nearby rock. It's screech at full volume. The world slowed down around me. I could even see the individual sand particles in the air. The xeno's out stretched arms heading right at me. The little inner mouth ready to strike out.

Time restored itself as a small hail of bullet fire spit through the monster. It's blood splattered at my feet. I watched as the acid started to eat away at the very top of my boot,but then the chemicals kicked in. Turning white, the dangerous substance was nothing more then a glob now. "Way togo Weyland," I whispered under my breathe.

Screams came from my left. I peered over my shoulder to see the dark spear like tail protruding from Memphis' back. The look on his face was fear, but his last possible attempt to kill the beast was a sight. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the xeno in the head. Again and again. He even managed a punch, but then the acid took hold. The knife was fine, but the human skin was something the weapons company couldn't make resilient. Memphis did not even scream. But I was sure he was dead at this point. Boston put the beast down.

The sound of the pulse rifles ran in such a rythum in the small area. Empty shells raining all around. Gernades going off only a short distance away. The hissing from xenomorphes everywhere. Screeching and sounds of their tails scraping on the rocks made for a melody that only a soldier could love.

We keep a solid rotation to the middle of camp for ammo. I looked in the crate on my turn. They did not pack us enough for this trip. As the first of the home grown experiments, was this our swan song test for them to see what we could do?

Just as I closed my eyes and sighed...

A new sound came from the distance. Gun fire. _Big _gun fire. We could see the muzzle flashes. But what was it? Between spurts of fire we'd look at one another," Who the hell is dumb enough to come out here," asked San Diego. The lights kicked on the two Millenium Apaches. "The Marines!" Denver called over the short wave. The aliens seemed to know that the helicopters ment death. They started their retreat back to the woods. The ones that had made it behind us continued their attack and we resisted. The rate of fire was on tune now. Hope was back and we were going to live. Tonight. After our first encounter with our enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

ALIENS: APOCOLYPSE

Chapter 3

Eyes burning from sweat. The heat had all three of the pilots that the Millenium Apache required to manage the controls. His two grunts always on point. Just like any good Marine.

"Major. The suns up. Are we landing or returning to the ship?" This grunt controlled the left gun, Johnson was his name. By the book on everything. I looked at the area. Littered with acid burnt spots. Like small craters. All that destruction circled a small group of soldiers.

"We might as well land and welcome the garden gnomes," we did not like the idea of having to trust some lab experiments to help protect our hides, as well as take the world back from the xenos.

A younger woman approached me. I quickly decided that this was their Squad Leader. She had a firm hand shake for a woman. "Welcome to our humble abode sir. I'm Squad Leader Hadley. Whom may we have the pleasure of meeting?" I took a stern look at the bunch of them,"Major Howard Trip or the United States Marines. The men coming from the chopper are grunts Johnson and Blake." I watched as the other Apache was unloading the pilots. "And those fine gentalman are Second Lieutenant Stephen Stevens, Sergent Jack Lewis, and Lance Corporal Romaro Marteen. The finest gun ship pilots the world has left to offer."

"Too bad we were the bottom of the barrel pilots before the world went to shit," Romaro made his way through the new soldiers with hand shakes and playful hugs. "Except this crazy bastard," pointing right at me. "So much for our professional appearance," I said giving him a look.

Hadley stood firm,"Major Trip, sir. I believe we are due a briefing of our current situation and as well as future plans for this war. My men should have a tent up in the hour. I would offer you drinks, but a nade drink them first." She seemed sound. Had some hummor in her. But why the only female. Labs did not make mistakes, so who was she. Normal? Grown in a lab? Something seemed so right about her, that it had to be wrong. "Sounds like a plan Squad Leader. I'll gather my intel from the Apache and have my men ready to..."

A loud roar came from deep in the woods. It was day light, no xeno vintured out in the day time. It couldn't be a natural animal of the area, they'd been killed off a long time ago. It came again. The ground started to shake. You could hear load crackling sounds, like trees being splintered by something big...Very big.

"Men, to your positions, no rear guard this time," Hadley ordered her men. They were quick at it. But the look they had when they checked their mags sent a chill up my spine. But not near as bad as the beast they crashed from the tree line. A rhino, a xeno-rhino. Head was long and wide. Pretty close to the look of the aline queens, but with a large horn in the front. The body was a bit thinned out comparred to a normal rhino but the legs rivaled large trees. The power with ever step spelled death.

"No time to get in the air, Marines. Lets get dirty!" I figured we could not be out showed by the lab soldiers. Our gun were more advanced then the standard weapons the new soldiers possessed. But as we ran to get our guns, I watched has the beast charged two of Hadley's men. Bullets just seemed to bounce off the monster's head. The hit on the two was so brutal that the blood nearly covered everyone. Their guns even bent on impact.

"Help!" From my right. It was Blake and something on him. A cat? No it was another xeno, but it looked alot like a cheetah or a lion. It even seemed to have little bits of hair on its body. The head wasn't long like the others, seemed short and defformed. Eye sockets, with no eyes. Just looking at it seemed sinister. It took a chunk of Blakes shoulder before leaping to the other side of the chopper. I could hear it scream as Johnson mowed it down with his assualt rifle.

The rhino had done some serious damage to the soldiers and had them traapped ontop of the large rock. Hadley ordered her man to open fire with a large machine gun. No armor on the beast's back. No time to cheer as another crashed through from the trees. But we were ready now. Launching grenades we managed to mangle a leg and the Hadley's soldier finished it off. "Damn good job, Columbus," Hadley cheered.

I made my way around to help Johnson. A pack of the cat-like aliens were darting between the rocks trying to get a good opening to attack him. "Keep the right side John, I'll get left." He just steadied his weapon to the right and I took position. A shadow came over me, I didn't look, or aim. Just shot and we both rolled. The xeno-cat fell dead with a hiss. Both from mouth and from the blood burning the ground. This seemed to be a sign to run for the rest to scatter annd run. These new types seemed to act entirly differnt from the ones we knew.

Hadley was waiting for me as I made my way around the helicopter. The look on her face was of a leader. A leader that hadd been lied to and I was in her sites to be blamed. "Major. I believe some people have some serious questions to answer." All I could do was knod.

The briefing tent was up quick enough. I stood with my Second Lieutenant and Sergeant facing Squad Leader Hadley.

Stevens grinned,"So why do all you test tube babies only have one name?" She ignored the question,"How about you tell me why the hell I was sent here with not ner enough supplies. How about you tell me why I have 6 men dead. And, lets end with a good explination of with the hell we seen today." Her eyes burnt right through me. Stevens was not smiling now,"How about you know your place you little.." I raised my hand. "Sorry Hadley. These men have not quite got the memo that in the miltary terms sent to me. You are at, if not at a higher rank then myself. But we're talking leader to leader and I plan to respect that." The room seemed to ease.

"Hadley, I really wish I had a better answer then I'm not sure. Did we know that the xenos had a few new variations? Yes. How ever, we did not know about these." This news did not seem to help ease the look Hadley was giving each of us now. "Let me get you up to speed with what we do know. In South America we encountered an ape type xeno. We thaught we had done something amazing when we caught it alive. How stupid we all were to think as such." She gave me a puzzled look," It wanted to be caught?"

"Yes, and it had a message for us. It spoke. Told us about something big coming and that they were enjoying the fights. _Enjoying._ As sson as the bastard stopped laughting, he made our chains and cage look like paper. We had a hundred men. Now there is just us."

"Do you think it could be the rhinos?" Now she was interested. A new light shown in her. A new hatred.

"Honostly? I would love if that was it. But we really have no idea. It could just be the new types. But, xenos have always been straight to the point cretures. Catch and breed. Period." I looked around the room. Everyone uncomfortable.

Sergent Lewis looked toward Hadley," Squad Leader, I have to ask about you and your men. I was told you all had some specialties to you." She looked down for a moment then back up. "Yes, but not like we would like to have. For the most part we are twenty percent stronger then normal born people. Granted, very few people got the smarts side of it. But stregth and ability to learn fast. Yeah, we have you on that."

"Damn, I was really aiming to see someone fly," Marteen entered the tent. "New orders came over the comm Major. Seems the drop ship with the building material has gone missing after refueling down south. Seems we need togo hunt it down."

Just what we needed," Well, how are we on fuel?" Marteen looked at us with a bit of a grunt with his hands on his hips. Lewis through his head back,"Yeah, the fuel was on the drop ship. Major, that is a _long_ march."

All eyes on me now. "I wish we could take the night and rest. But rest is the best way to get killed where we are. So we'll start marching in an hour. Lets get a cart built, we'll need to let people sleep in some sperts. We need as little cover around us as possible when the xenos catch us to attack again."

Hadley knodded," My men will be ready. But what are we going to do about ammo? Weare running a bit short for anything more then a suicide run." "Well, then we better be fast, cause thats on the drop ship as well. We can afford to give each of your men a clip, but not really much more then that." I tossed her a badge," This will give you access to the ammo crates. I trust you. My guys, lets get the helicopters covered and locked down. When we get back, I don't want any surprises." The room cleared. But I still felt as though someone was standing on me. The hike was going to be long and there was an old base we'd have to pass through. Plenty of ammo should be there. But it was old gear and the base was overrun by aliens. Nothing was good about the venture they all were about to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

ALIENS: APOCOLYPSE

Chapter 4

The men were covered in sand. The walk to the base was a long one. It had to be the most peaceful two days they had expected though. Only one attack by a few xenos and it was a small firefight was not even an injury to report.

Now they all sat stairing at the entrance to the base. You could see acid stains all around. The base had held out for a long time, according to the stories.

"Major Trip. My men are ready and we'll lead the way at your command,"I said. Major gave her a quick knod and made some hand jestures toward has guys. A few knods and some more hand signs back. We were moving.

She knew this was the time to shine for her as a leader and her men as soldiers. They fell in a three by three line as they approached the entrance. As they got closer to the door a few whispers went out that there was no bullet holes. No spent shells. The acid burns on the walls didn't even match gun shot splatter.

The control pannel was left intact. Luckily the power was still good as well. The door struggled for only a few moments, but eased open with some metal scraping. The acid stains continued up the hall way. Lowering down to a two by two line they followed the hall to the first hall crossing. No doors to pass. A short stop, a quick breathe and they jumped to cover the two side directions. The hall to the left was clear, but the right. Ow the right was a whole new scene. Normal xeno bodies ripped in half littered the way. Slowly walking through the dead creatures. I lead the way and stopped at a tangle of two corpses. It was one of the new cat xenos with its claws deep in an old type xeno. The old alien's tail had impailed the xeno cat.

I got on the comm," Major, keep guard. Something odd happened here." He gave a "Roger," and I continued down the hall to the first room. More bodies, a battle from hell itself had happen in this room. So much of a fight that the ceiling and walls had colapsed.

"Squad Lead. We found some of the new xenos this way. Alot of damage, but the ammo room is still fully stocked. But you guys are going to need to see this." Those we words I believe none of us wanted to really hear. I responded, "Guard that room and start arming up and we'll ge tthe crates in here for the rest. We'll be working toward this end room."

All the rooms to the end looked the same. The stairs to lower levels even had been destroyed and nothing had tried to dig its way out. But the last door seemed almost untouched. It was the satilite room. No bodies. No burns.

"Squad Leader Hadley. We're starting in with the crates," Major Trip chimmed in. I replyed,"Ammo is to the left." I left two men to guard the room and the rest of us made our way back to the ammmo room. One clip was not going to be enough if what ever took this place down shows back up.

The path toward the ammo room was clear. About thirty feet past though you could see destruction and at the end a dead xeno rhino laid dead. We assumed it killed itself when it hit the door. As well as all the aliens that had attacked it. More destroyed rooms and stairways. This base was massive. But now it was no more then a few hallways and two rooms.

Major came and stood beside me."Major, I have to say that the stories were all lies. Not one bullet hole. Anywhere." He had a mad look on his face,"I will have to agree. But whats with the xenos fighting each other?" That was the question that everyone wanted to know. He looked back at me," You found a satilite room? Still intact?" I knodded. He turned and I followed.

Major Trip examined the equipment," They made a transmission. Seems to have went out about one year ago." We looked at each other and both said, "Do the new ones have a diffrent queen?" Major rubbed the sweat off his forhead. "I believe we can call our base with this. We need to let them know whats going on. We have small teams all over the world and they need to know this."

He sat and started pecking at keys and turning knobbs. The screen flickered and snowed up then went black, blue, flashed white. A old man came up on the screen. Major saluted," General. We have bad news from Africa. There are more of the xeno hybrids...and they are at war with us and the xenomorphes." The look on the Generaals face didn't even change, "We figured as much. Hate that it has been confirmed, but we'll get the word out." Trip knodded, "Thank you General. Now we have a new worry that they have a new queen or something. Maybe even making choices on their own. They even seem to prefer the day light now. They also seemed to have used this phone as well." This time the General had worry flash across his face. "Major, figure out who used it and where it went. I've got peope to update. Keep up the good work...stay alive Major." The screen went snowy and then cut off.

It was so silent in the room, it was uncomfortable. Then a light flashed on the pannel. "We're getting a call. I guess the General forgot something," Major leaned up and pressed the button. More screen effects, "Shit!" On the screen looking back at themwas an ape xeno. It was almost a picture perfect ape. It even had eyes. It's eyebrows even moved in curiousity. "I...did..not..expect...humans," it looked hard at us now."I am...guessing...you have...killed...our troops...there. I...must applaud...you...but...they were...only there...to...kill off...the old..so we...can bring...the new in." It seemed to slump back in a chair. Trip leaned up with a stern face. "So, you have some new leader I woulld guess." The smile on the beast was appearent, and haunting. "There...is..no reason...to hide...the obvious. It took...us ...a long time...to get her born. The only...of her kind...but she...will finish ...this war. Our kind...will...rule." The ape reached up and cut transmission.

"Holy hell!" Trip and I both jumped and drew our guns on Marteen. Our hearts jumped so hard. I could hear Trip's heart trying to leave his chest. Marteen continued,"What the hell did the aliens _make_? I mean they're already like super monsters now, but shit. Something to kill it all? Us all?" The man had turned as close to white as any could. He just walked down the hall like a zombie, with both hands in his hair.

The comm broke in,"Alright, we have all the goods. No food though, so we'll need to go fishing soon or find some kind of farm land. But we're in Africa, so I'd say we find some water." All I could do was laugh. Here we are learning of what was possibly the end of human life on Earth and this man needed togo fishing. Typical."Lets get going. We have to get to that cargo plane soon. It has food on it I'm sure," I pulled the ear piece from my ear and let it dangle. "Major, I don't plan on telling the guys. But if Marteen says something, we can kiss moral all to hell." He let out a sigh and headed down the hall.

They killed their own. They have managed to give birth to a world ending creature. What the hell was the purpose to even move on?

To live.


End file.
